Harry Potter and the Weasley Exes
by sheltie
Summary: Hermione, Lavender, Penelope and Fleur all have something in common with each other. They all dated a Weasley. No couples in this one.


**Harry Potter and the Weasley Exes**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a Harry/Hermione/Lavender/Fleur/Penny one. They all have something in common, they all dated a Weasley. I know this should go in my HBG V2 series, but decided to not do that this time. This was supposed to be an M story, but I somehow wound up writing this instead. I am not upset, just surprised really at how my original plan had changed so much.**

* * *

In Hermione's comfy apartment sat Hermione and three others. They were all having a good time chatting and catching up with each other after not able meeting for more than two weeks. Now who are the three other girls. Well one is Lavender Brown, Hermione's former dorm mate, Fleur Delacour, and Penelope Clearwater. And you're probably wondering why they are all here. Well, they all have something in common. They all dated a Weasley.

Lavender dated Ron in their sixth year, it was hot and heavy though there are two sides on how hot and heavy it was. Ron would say they went all the way every time while Lavender would say they only did heavy petting and maybe some hand work, but nothing further than that. Lavender may have had the reputation of being an easy one in school, but she was far from it. She wanted to wait for the right guy to give her virginity to.

Fleur dated Bill, but they never made it to the altar, which both had hoped to. Fleur decided she just couldn't be with Bill with his mom making snide comments and being so cold to her all the time. Thankfully Bill understood and they still remained friends. Bill still resents his mom after that and their relationship has been cool ever since.

Penelope dated Percy from their fifth year to when they were working. Penny as she liked to be called by her friends grew annoyed and aggravated that Percy was spending more time working than spending time with her. She called it off with a letter, which she send through the flying memos that the Ministry uses. Some would call this cold and heartless in the way Penny ended things, but it would be the only way Percy would've gotten. Mainly since Penny could never get Percy alone for enough time for the break up.

As for Hermione, she dated Ron like Lavender did. But as she wanted to get her career going Ron tried to pull her back. So she dropped the anchor, Ron, locked around her ankle and was now free. She and Ron stayed friends though since they've been a part of each other's lives so much that it was kind of hard not to, though their meetings was always with friends, never alone together. Just to be on the safe side.

Right now the four were sitting around. Hermione and Fleur were sitting on the small couch. Penny down below them and Lavender sitting in a chair nearby. The four were relaxing and drinking wine cooler from Hermione's fridge.

"I still can't believe I dated Percy. I mean I must've been on something" Penny said as she drank her wine cooler.

"I didn't have much choice. Ron just attacked me one day in the common room" Lavender said.

"We know that Lav. Everyone in our year knows that story" Hermione said.

"I know that, but still I never thought to even date Ron before" Lavender said.

"Don't you mean 'Won-Won'?" Hermione asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Lavender burst into laughter as did Fleur and Penny.

"Oh god, you actually gave him a pet name?" Penny asked as she laughed.

"I did, I thought it was cute at the time" Lavender said trying to defend herself.

"Please, if you wanted to get Ronald's ears to go red just call him 'Won-Won'. It works every time" Hermione said. "Still does" she added with a smirk.

"Hermione, you devilish girl, you" Fleur laughed.

"Harry always told me I needed to loosen up some. So I did" Hermione said.

"Ah yes, Harry. How is the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor?" Penny asked.

"Why Penny, I didn't know you liked them young" Lavender teased.

Penny huffed and grabbed a pillow from the couch and with Chaser like accuracy threw it at Lavender. It hit the blond girl and she squealed as she went down.

"Wonderful shot Penny" Fleur complimented as Hermione laughed the her former dorm mate.

"Not funny Granger" Lavender said.

"Oh I am sorry Lav, did your make-up get smeared" Hermione taunted.

"You know I don't wear as much make-up as I did when we were back in school" Lavender said.

This was true. Lavender though always still very fashionable had changed and didn't go deep into her looks nowadays. She learned during the war that there was more important things in life. So that's why she now volunteers her time in many charities. Not just donating money, but helping out, really getting her hands dirty. That's what she did when she wasn't working as a reporter.

"So back to Harry, what is he doing now?" Penny asked curiously.

"Well, Harry is just Harry really. He's been traveling around a lot saying since he never had a vacation at all in all of his life he has a lot to make up. But last I heard from him is that he's in China" Hermione said.

"Really, did he say when he'd be back?" Penny asked.

Hermione looked down on Penny and tried to figure out why Penny was so interested in her best friend. But nothing was coming to mind.

"He doesn't know when he'd be back. He just wants to enjoy life without any kind of schedule" the brainy lion said.

"Well he does deserve it since he has done so much" Fleur said.

"Yes, and that's also why he and Ginny never got back together" Hermione said.

Fleur scowled, which marred her usually beautiful flawless face. She still had some issues with the youngest Weasley since she joined her mother in the snide comments and hateful nicknames. Though Fleur never told this to Bill when they were together since Ginny was and still is Bill favorite little sister and she didn't want to shatter that image for Bill.

"Sorry for bring her up" Hermione apologized knowing the little redhead wasn't a topic Fleur liked to talk about.

"It's alright Hermione. But I do agree that she was very pushy with Harry in wanting to get married and making it a grand spectacle" Fleur said.

"Yes" Hermione nodded, "she really rubbed Harry the wrong way with that. She seemed to have all sorts of plans, no doubt they were fueled by Molly."

"Well if I was still with Ron I would've been expected to be a housewife just like his mother. No way that was going to happen" Lavender said.

"Agreed" Hermione said.

"At least the Weasley males you were with paid attention to you. Percy didn't since he was so busy with his career. I wasn't even in the picture unless my name was Crouch of Fudge" Penny said.

"Yes, but it was your first, there will be regrets with your first" Fleur said sagely.

"I guess" Penny said as she took a long drink of her wine cooler.

Before they could talk more a knock on the door made them all turn to the door.

"Did you invite someone else over Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"No, all of my friends know tonight is our night" Hermione said shaking her head.

She then went to the door and found Harry Potter standing there grinning.

"Surprise Mione" he said.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and leapt into his open arms.

Harry hugged Hermione tightly and then let her feet touch the ground.

"What are you doing here, I thought you'd still be in China?" Hermione asked beaming with happiness to she her best friend again.

"I decided to come back and surprise you" Harry said.

"Well I am surprised" Hermione said.

"Hello Harry" Lavender called.

Harry peeked around Hermione's shoulder and saw the three other women.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting" he said apologetically.

"Nonsense Harry. Come in, we're happy to see you too" Fleur said getting up.

Harry looked at Hermione if it was alright since this was her place. Hermione nodded and took Harry's hand and led him inside. Once inside Fleur gave Harry a welcome home hug. Then Lavender followed with Penny finishing it up.

"It's great to see you all. I haven't seen any of you in a long while" Harry said.

"You too Harry. So how was China?" Lavender asked.

"It was amazing Lav" Harry said.

Harry then went on what he did when he traveled China as well when he went to Japan and other places in the Orient. He had an attentive audience. When he finished he looked at all the girls.

"So Hermione, what's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh, well, Fleur, Penny and Lavender got together since we all have something in common. We dated a Weasley" Hermione said.

"Ah, well, I can be added to that club since I did date Ginny" Harry said.

"Yes, you did" Hermione said.

"So what do I have to do to enter?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh that's easy. Have sex with all of us" Penny said with a straight face.

Hermione nearly spit out the bit of wine cooler she was drinking. Fleur's eyes widen at this and Lavender was just plain shocked.

"Penny?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What, just kidding" Penny said nonchalantly as she sipped her wine cooler.

Harry just blinked. He then looked at the three other girls. Hermione was still red in the face. Fleur was back to normal and smiled at Harry in a teasing flirting kind of way. As for Lavender, she still seemed to be in shock.

Hermione finally shook her head and got up to get the new batch of wine coolers.

"Want anything Harry?" she asked heading to the kitchen.

"No, I am fine" Harry said.

Hermione went into the kitchen and came back with wine coolers and beer for Harry. She thrusted the bottle into Harry's hand. Harry just sighed and said nothing.

"So you all meet up and talk about you exes?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but also find out what we're all doing since we're so busy with our lives that we never have good chances to meet like this all together" Fleur said.

Harry nodded.

"So, what was dating Ginny like since I am never ever going to date her?" Lavender asked.

"Please Lav, I knew how boy crazy you were in school. I know you don't bat for the other team" Hermione said.

"Don't know Hermione, she could be a closet bisexual" Penny said with a teasing smile.

"Um, no" Lavender said.

"Hm, dating Ginny. It was real hot and passionate that's for sure. But there just wasn't anything after that. It was fun at the time. I mean I had the prophecy weighing me down and having a girlfriend was probably the most normal teenage thing I've ever done in life during the war" Harry said.

Hermione just nodded as she understood.

Fleur, Penny and Lavender knew there was a story there, but knew they'd never get out of Harry or Hermione. Both never talked about what happened during the war. Not even Ron talked about it.

So they all chatted throughout the night about their Weasley exes, the good and the bad. In the end Harry was initiated into little club.

"Welcome Harry, to the Weasley Exes Club" Penny said.

"We have a name?" Lavender asked.

"I guess we do now, but membership is closed" Fleur said.

"Until we find the next girl that had dated a Weasley" Hermione said.

"Don't think that will happen, but who knows" Harry said.

"Then a toast, to Harry our latest and mostly likely last member" Penny said.

Harry, Penny, Hermione, Fleur and Lavender clinked their bottles together in toast.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: like I stated before. I had this story going in a totally different direction then, well, things happen in writing that can't be explained sometimes and it ended up like this. Hope some of you might like this different kind of story. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
